Lavas
Watergirl: Am, our first real date in the park two weeks later? Fireboy: Yes, of course! And I will ask for some burge... (Fireboy and Watergirl are hit by a door) Fireboy: ...rs. Wait a minute, what is that door? Watergirl: (sighs) Look up, my boyfriend. That thing signs to volcanoes. It's a volcano. Fireboy: (notices it) And I appear to see a paper with something written on it. Fireboy and Watergirl: The volcano group, for lava and water volcanoes? GO INSIDE! IT'S COOL! Volcano Coder: (his face is seen now) Hello, adventurer kids. To open a volcano, you need a code. The same for all lava ones, the another same for all water ones. Fireboy: (thinks) Ohh! I know it for lava ones! Volcano Coder: Then what is that, red guy? Fireboy: Neauck moah burn dikavizzlo saol dje morcouw naise hewwen pilko sib! Volcano Coder: Exactly. Lava volcanoes, opened. Watergirl: Yippy! (Right after going to the first lava volcano, Watergirl and Fireboy have a kiss) Watergirl: Wow, I was never seeing your element's rivers. Fireboy: These are lavas. Watergirl: I know. My boyfriend, you're born as a wonderful element. Fireboy: Thank you. We gotta go to a water volcano soon. Your element is also amazi... (Watergirl's phone rings) Watergirl: Dad, what's going on? WaterDad: I'm just worried you're in danger. Watergirl: Me in danger? (laughs) Never! WaterDad: Where're ya'? Watergirl: Just with my boyfriend. Say hello to...... FIREBOY!!! Fireboy: Hey mister! WaterDad: Approved as future father-in-law! Fireboy: Ohh... this is good... approval... marriage with Watergirl... (falls into lava) AHH! Watergirl: Are you okay? Fireboy: Yeah... I'm this element. (climbs up) I didn't think he approves me for first time. Watergirl: It's since my siblings' birth. (Flashback) WaterMom and WaterDad: You're approved, Fireboy. (Watergirl and Fireboy's 8 age) Water Dolly and Waterboy: Approval for Fireboy! (Flashback ends) Watergirl: Probably twice before this moment. Fireboy: Whatever... Stop flashbacking. Watergirl: Then go to the next volcano! Volcano Coder: Remember that code thing? Watergirl: Yes, of course! Volcano Coder: What's it? Watergirl: Frozior wotar las pludargia nunu ja chacci yetk ha je oli voi! Volcano Coder: Smart blue female. Fireboy: Smart, and delicious, mister. Volcano Coder: Yeah... (Fireboy and Watergirl kiss each other) Fireboy: It is either river or water lava. Watergirl: River, my boyfriend. Fireboy: This is wonderfu... (He and Watergirl are grabbed by Indigo Man) Indigo Man: Sorry kids, I'm hurrying. Watergirl: No problem. Fireboy: She's right. Watergirl: Just let me and Fireboy kiss. (Indigo Man puts Fireboy and Watergirl down) Indigo Man: Bye children! Fireboy and Watergirl: Bye mister! Watergirl: I think I will fall down. Fireboy: No, you won't. I'll protect ya' from that hot river. Watergirl: I was just kidding. Fireboy: What a cheeky I am! Watergirl: But not that cheeky! Fireboy: Hahh. Watergirl: You even believe a piano can speak! Fireboy: (robotic voice) Mad Mode activated! (angrily, slowly, goes in Watergirl's way, to the river) Watergirl: Took that back! Fireboy: (robotic voice) Mad Mode deactivated! (grabs Watergirl before she falls to the lava) Watergirl: Thanks for deactivating the Mad Mode. Fireboy: (robotic voice) Happy Mode activated! (walks like in a crazy party) Watergirl: Deactivate this, it's more crazy than happy. Fireboy: (robotic voice) Happy Mode deactivated! Watergirl: JUST GO TO THOSE NEXT FREAKING VOLCANOES MY BOYFRIEND!!! Fireboy: Don't scream because I WILL SCREAM BACK AND YOU'LL BE DEAF MY GIRLFRIEND! Watergirl: OKAY! Fireboy: I SAID SOMETHING! Watergirl: Okay... Volcano Coder: (in a deep, scary voice) Go to the next watercano. Fireboy and Watergirl: Watercano? Volcano: Short edition to water volcano. Fireboy: Got that. Volcano Coder: Got that. Fireboy: HEY DON'T COPY WHAT I SA... Just go, my girlfriend. Just go. Watergirl: Okay. Fireboy: This is the last?